stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Act II Part 6
Description Wario and the Darkness face off in this final chapter of Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie. Overview Comnig soon! Synopsis Wario is hanging out by the soccer field when Waluigi arrives. Wario asks Waluigi what he is doing there and Waluigi tells him he has come back to complete his mission of being his protector. Wario claims he doesn't need Waluigi's help because he has already defeated the Darkness, but Waluigi reveals to Wario that the Darkness isn't destroyed. Then he tells his brother he needs to say the counter curse and apologizes for not telling him earlier. Wario cannot believe the Darkness is still alive; however, Waluigi corrects him, saying that the Darkness was never alive, but can be destroyed. He asks Wario if he will battle the Darkness again and Wario asks for the counter curse. At Ash's house, Ash is bored because he caught all the Pokemon and wonders who he will share them with. Suddenly, a voice tells Ash, "You don't share your Pokemon. You trade them." Ash looks up and sees Brock. Ash asks him why he isn't at his referee school and tells him that school is for Slowpokes and decided to come back to do what he does best; catch Pokemon with his best friend. The two leave together to prepare for the next generation of Pokemon. Wario goes to the battlefield to face the Darkness, who remarks how confident Wario looks as he no longer has the Truth Stone to keep him alive. Wario reminds him he doesn't have a beam sword, to which the Darkness replies by pulling out one. Wario wonders how he got it, but replies he'll need it, as he is only Mario's shadow and that's all he'll ever be. The Darkness charges at Wario in anger, telling him to never compare himself to Mario and the two begin their fight. The two clash with their beam swords until the Darkness manages to force Wario to the ground. He begins to kick Wario while he is down, but he retaliates and the two get in a fistfight. Wario shoves the Darkness to the ground and starts punching him, while the Darkness taunts him. While holding the Darkness down, Wario utters the counter curse, "Obscurem Absentis Humanis". The Darkness laughs, unaware of what it does, saying that "Worthless words won't save you now Wario!". Wario grabs the Darkness by the throat, tells him that worthless words are all he has heard from him, and telekinetically calls his beam sword to him and stabs the Darkness. The Darkness begins to laugh, then realizes what has happened. Wario smiles and says "This time, it's real, Darkness." The Darkness screams angrily, then dies. Wario throws the Nether Saber aside, gets up and looks at the Darkness's dead body and says "I'm done with you." He then starts walking away as the screen fades to black. Appearances Characters *Wario *Waluigi *Ash Ketchum *Brock *Darkness Locations *The Soccer Field *Ash's House *The Battlefield Weapons *Nether Saber *Beam Swords Production Notes Character Revelations *Brock returns to the series *The Darkness is killed. Trivia *It took RMA Studios longer than anticipated to upload Part 6 because Youtube had taken away their ability to upload videos over 10 minutes long, and Part 6 was to include the video, the credits, and the bloopers, making it 22 minutes long. Thus Part 6 was divided into Parts 6 and 7 and credits with bloopers in separate videos. *In Season 3, Mario losing his hat was supposed to be a subplot (but Rich decided not to do it), causing him to lose his power according to Luigi. Maybe since The Darkness threw his hat off in Part 5 to separate himself from Mario, he actually became less powerful, which explains why Wario was able to defeat him, unlike in Act II Part 3 where the Darkness nearly killed Wario, hadn't it been for the Truth Stone. *The Beam Sword Shadow Mario uses in the episode is not the Black Widow Blade but a different beam sword. If the viewer looks carefully, they can see the beam sword flash grey during the fight. *This episode was blocked by WMG but was thankfully unblocked by Richie several days later. Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzJnDH1BN90 The Movie Category:The Movie